Start of a New Life
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is when Daisuke first goes to live with the Charmed Ones. Watch as her powers first come into fruition and the adventures she goes on. Daikeru, Kenari, Miyori.
1. Chapter 1

"End of Battle"

**OK, here is the prequel to when Dai gets sent to San Francisco. Please enjoy and review!**

**Brenda Song as Dai**

**Dante Basco as Tai**

**Kelsey Chow as Sora**

**Malese Jow as Kari**

**Jake Abel as Matt**

**Alex Pettyfer as TK**

**Yuudai Chiba as Izzy**

**Shunsuke Daito as Joe**

**Logan Lerman as Ken**

**Leighton Meester as Mimi**

**Jake T. Austin as Cody**

**Nicole Bilderback as Jun**

**Erin Sanders as Yolei**

**Lucy Liu as Poppy**

**Jackie Chan as Ryuu**

For months now the Digidestinds had been battling an evil digimon named Daemon who had been trying to destroy everything around him.

Half of Odaiba had been ruined, many lives were taken and right there in the middle of the street was a war zone.

The Guardians had created a barrier to keep the battle inside of Obaida so the rest of the world didn't learn about this.

In the middle of the streets were the Digidestinds all knocked out after they had finally destroyed him, their digimon all reverted to their Fresh forms.

TK groaned as he pushed himself up, looking around as he saw all of the damage that had been done by their fight as he was the first to wake up.

Poyomon was beside him and picked the poor white jellyfish up.

"Oh, poor Poyomon. Are you OK?" he asked.

The Fresh level opened up his eyes and gave a forced grin.

"I'll be fine. But what about you? You look just as bad as I do." Poyomon said.

TK chuckled at that since he knew it was true.

His entire body was battered and covered in bruises and scratches as blood was sticking to his clothing.

Looking around, he spotted Dai and Chibomon closest to where Daemon had been destroyed and saw that they looked worse off than everyone else.

"Dai!" he called

Standing up, he ran over to the duo of Miracles while some of the others started to wake up.

"Oh, that was a real doozy." Tai groaned as he coughed out the dust and blood that was in his mouth.

Botamon cooed pitifully as he looked up at him.

"Daisuke!" Ken cried as he and Leafmon ran over to their best friends.

The mahogany haired girl was being held gently in TK's arms while Poyomon cooed sadly as he rubbed his head against Chibomon, trying to wake him up.

Ken had tears streaming down his face as well as TK while Kari and YukimiBotamon came over to comfort the duo of Kindness and the rest of the Digidestinds all walked over to see that Dai wasn't waking up yet.

Chibomon groaned as his violet eyes blinked open.

"Ooh, everything hurts." He whined.

He then noticed that everyone was looking at Dai as she looked deathly pale, Joe checking her over.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Her right arm is also broken. We need to get her to the hospital and fast." He said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't blown up yet." Yolei said.

It was like a scene from a war movie around them.

The 12 teenagers and adults were lucky to have survived, but many other innocents had died and their corpses were all over the streets covered in blood or some limbs had been torn off, some even having their heads gone.

"We have got to move fast." Kari said.

Nodding, TK stood up and ran for the hospital as everyone else all followed after the blonde as he was determined to save his girlfriend from dying.

The fact that her skin was getting colder scared him beyond belief.

When they got to the hospital, Joe rushed to get his father and ordered some nurses to get a room ready.

There were plenty of other people who were in the building being attended to by the doctors and as soon as a black haired man came in and had three nurses bring in a gurney and TK placed Dai on it, the Digidestinds were pushed into a different room where Joe tended to their injuries.

(In San Francisco…)

In the Halliwell manor, Paige Matthews was rubbing at her temples as she felt an annoying jingling noise ringing in her head.

She was sitting in the kitchen when Leo walked in with baby Wyatt in his arms and gave her a curious look.

"Hey, Paige, what's wrong?" he asked getting a bottle out of the fridge.

"Ugh, my head has been ringing for days now. I don't know why though." She groaned.

Leo turned to her in shock when he heard this.

"Ringing? Like a jingling sound or a chorus going through your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah." The redhead said giving him a confused look.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Uh, I think I might know what's wrong, but I'd have to check with the Elders first." Leo said as he gave a nervous smile and fled the room.

Paige frowned at this as Phoebe walked into the room, watching her brother-in-law.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Nothing bad, I hope." Paige said, then groaned as the ringing came again, even more loud and demanding.

"Oh, sweetie, is your head still acting up?" Phoebe asked her younger sister in concern.

"Yeah and it won't stop. As soon as I'm over it, it comes back even harder. I don't know why though." Paige whined as she massaged her temples.

Piper then came into the kitchen with a worried look on her face, the baby in her arms as she fed him the milk in the bottle.

"OK, why did my husband just hand me our child and then orb off to go see the Elders?" she asked.

"The Elders? Is something going on that we should know about?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt groaned a bit making Piper walk over to the high chair and set him down in it, then sat down in a chair by him as she looked over at her sisters.

She caught the thoughtful look on Paige's face and grew curious.

"Paige…" she called slowly making her youngest sister look at her.

"Why is Leo up there?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just told him about this ringing sound in my head and he left." Paige explained to her eldest sister.

The three sisters had a feeling that something big was going to happen to their lives soon enough, but then again, many life changing events happened to them, so how would this be any different?

(Back in Odaiba…)

TK was holding Poyomon and Chibomon as he waited for Dr. Kido to come back out to tell them what had happened to Dai.

"Sit down, TK." Matt chastised from where he was sitting.

"Sit down? My girlfriend might be dead in there!" TK nearly yelled.

Kari was leaning into Ken's side, the plum haired boy rubbed her back to comfort her as they waited on Dai since everyone else had gone home to check on their families and Joe was helping his dad out with patients.

"She'll be fine. This is Dai we're talking about." Matt pointed out trying to reassure his brother.

The younger blonde bit his lip as he went back to pacing as he grew more worried about Dai who looked on the verge of death when he had last held her in his arms.

He had liked her since he first saw her when they were ten and he started at Odaiba elementary when he and his mom moved for her work.

The first thing he remembered seeing was her pretty mahogany hair that glowed red in the sunlight and turned purple at night.

Her hair was something he loved about her and then there were her chocolate eyes and her nice tan that was natural.

After he got to know her, he found she was very stubborn and didn't like being told what to do, was confident and a bit prideful, but she had a kind heart and offered friendship to those who didn't deserve it, but it then saved them from the hell they were descending into.

Ken wouldn't be their friend and Kari never would have found the love of her life in him if Dai hadn't given her friendship to Ken and then she also managed to get Yolei and Cody together.

She made everyone happy and they would all suffer if she died.

Ken looked up when he saw the black haired, black eyed doctor walking over with a stern look.

"Guys." Ken said.

Kari sat up as TK and Matt looked over at Jiro Kido as he walked over holding a chart.

(At the manor…)

"Leo, get your ass down here now!" Piper called.

After Wyatt was put down to sleep, the sisters gathered in the attic to call for their White Lighter to see why he had run off so suddenly.

After a few hours, he finally orbed on down with many mixed emotions on his face.

"Where have you been?" Piper demanded.

"And why did you need to see the Elders?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, when Paige told me about the ringing in her head, it sounded like it was her White Lighter side surfacing." Leo explained.

"White Lighter side surfacing? Wait, does that mean I'm getting a Charge?" Paige asked eagerly.

The last one was her own father and that caused a lot of trouble, so hopefully this new one would be easier to deal with.

"Uh, no, but it does mean that you're sensing someone from the family who's powers are coming into the light." Leo explained.

"Someone from the-what does that even mean?" Piper asked.

He kept quiet as the sisters shared a look, then Piper turned on her heel in annoyance as she walked over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the pages until she found the spell she wanted.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm calling Grams to find out what this means. We have family out there that we don't even know about?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Paige bit her lip as she thought over this, the ringing coming back to her head as she looked over to Leo.

Piper then read the spell and soon Penny arrived looking surprised as she glanced over her granddaughters.

"Um, girls, not that I'm complaining, but why did you summon me?" she asked.

"Do we have family besides us that isn't dead?" Piper asked wanting to get to the point.

Penny looked nervous about something.

"Grams…" Phoebe said.

"Oh fine. Well, my third husband was a Japanese man. I wound up giving birth to another daughter named Poppy." Penny explained.

The sisters all gaped at this.

"W-we have an aunt?" Phoebe asked.

"Who lives in Japan?" Paige asked.

"Yes. Her father was a kind man and wanted to keep her, so after the divorce; I left Poppy with her father. I peak in on Poppy once in a while and found that she had two daughters of her own. Oh, such beautiful girls too." Penny explained.

"Two daughters? How old are they?" Piper asked.

"Um, let me see…" Penny muttered as she thought.

"Jun is about 21 if I remember and as for Daisuke, she's 17 or 18 by now." She said as Leo gave her a look.

"Daisuke? For a girl?" he asked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Paige asked.

"Daisuke is a boy's name; it means 'big help'. I'm just surprised that they would name their daughter that unless they were expecting a son." He said.

The sisters nodded while Penny rolled her eyes.

"OK, but what does our aunt and cousins have to do with this ringing in my head?" Paige asked.

Penny looked distressed over something.

"Maybe you should sense the one calling for you. Orb to them and you'll see why." She explained.

Sharing looks, the sisters nodded.

(In Odaiba…)

The four waited for Jiro to speak, TK squeezing Poyomon and Chibomon tightly in his arms.

"Calm down, Daisuke will be fine. She's lost a lot of blood and has a broken arm along with a few bruised ribs, but she'll live." The doctor explained.

Everyone visibly relaxed at the news, relief flooding them as TK grew serious again.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"Not now. She needs to rest. I suggest you all go home and do the same. Right now…Daisuke is going through a tough transition." Jiro explained confusing the group.

(With Dai…)

The child of Miracles was resting in her bed with tears falling from her face with a look of utter depression.

Her building had been hit by one of Daemon's attacks and her family had been killed.

The police had come in and told her about it when she woke up and she had a cold face as they did it, but as soon as she was alone, she broke down.

Sure, she wasn't as close as she wished she was with them, but they were still her family and she'd never get to see them again.

For years she had fought to save innocents and now her family were all dead, she should have been able to save them.

As she buried her face in her pillow, ignoring the pain in her ribs and her right arm, she didn't notice the swaddle of blue lights fade into her room that turned into a young woman with red hair dressed in a black singlet top, jeans and black boots.

Her dark eyes were on the bed where she saw the teenage girl crying in emotional pain and felt her heart clench in her chest at this.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder making Dai look up at the woman, both surprised to see the same chocolate brown eyes they had.

"Who are you?" Dai asked quickly whipping away her tears and then looked at her sternly.

"I'm Paige Matthews. I came here to see you." she said sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Dai looked her over and saw that she had that creamy pale skin that Jun had and by the sight of her black eyebrows, she was able to tell Paige wasn't a natural redhead, but it was nice on her.

"Why did you come to see me?" Dai asked.

Paige felt like smiling when she saw that same fire in her eyes that all Halliwell women had.

"Well, your mom is my aunt. You see, she and my mom are half-sisters. My sisters and I just found out about her, so I came to see you." Paige said.

Penny had told the sisters that Poppy and Jun were being welcomed into the afterlife by Prue and Patty, so Dai needed someone to comfort her and take her in because her powers may come in.

Jun and Dai both were born with powers, but Poppy had bound them until she thought they were old enough to use them or when she died.

Her youngest would start to show signs of her powers awakening soon, so she needed her witch family to take her in.

"So…you know about…" Dai trailed off.

"Hey, it's OK to cry. My mom died when I was only a baby. I used to have three sisters, but one of them died about a year ago. I know what's it like to lose someone you love. Actually, funny thing is my parents gave me up for adoption because my mom had an affair with another man and I was adopted by another family. They were great and I loved them, but then we were in a car accident and I was the only one to survive." Paige said.

Dai looked at her, then laughed.

"You ramble when you're nervous. Does that run in the family?" she asked making Paige laugh.

"Why, does it happen to you too?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dai nodded.

She then bit her lip as she looked down at her cast, tapping her fingers on it as she thought.

Paige just let her get lost in her thoughts before she looked at the beautiful mahogany hair, feeling very tempted to run her fingers through it because it looked so silky and soft as the messy locks fell onto her shoulders.

"Is your hair natural?" she asked.

Dai looked up and gave a grin.

"I could ask you the same." She said making the redhead grin.

"Nope, dyed. Actually, I was…mixing chemicals and it exploded and changed my hair. Better than a salon, huh?" Paige asked making Dai giggle.

"Well, mine is natural. A lot of people in Japan have weird colored hair that's natural. My sister has…had magenta hair." She said.

"Really? Huh, what do ya know?" Paige said.

The two cousins grew silent as they thought over some things, like what they had found out in the last few hours.

"So what's gonna happen now? Am I going to an orphanage?" Dai asked.

"No, honey. You're family, so you're going to come live with me and my sisters. Little warning, the oldest is married with a baby." Paige said.

Dai gasped as she looked at her, unsure of what to say to this, but since these girls were her last living family members, the courts would ship her off with them, but she trusted Paige.

It was like something deep inside of her was telling her she could trust her.

"Don't know how my boyfriend will feel about this." She said.

(The next day…)

"What do you mean you're moving to San Francisco?!" TK yelled.

When the group of Digidestinds all filed into the room, they saw the redheaded woman who was talking to the doctor and police, then walked out to allow Dai to break the news to them.

"She doesn't have a choice in it, TK." Tai said.

"But I'm sure things will be fine." Sora smiled.

TK groaned as he sat down on the bed and held his girlfriend's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A long lost family? Gee, why does all the cool stuff happen to you?" Yolei pouted making Cody shake his head.

"When will you be moving?" he asked.

"In four days. All of my stuff was destroyed, so Paige is taking me to San Francisco to do some shopping and to settle in." Dai explained.

The only things she had left from her old life were her D-3, D-terminal and the clothing she had on as she was in the battle along with the gold stud earrings, necklace with a triquetra on it and thankfully Chibomon.

Everything else was ruined and she wouldn't get to keep, like her photo albums, baby clothes and all of the other things from her childhood.

"I hope your new life will be rewarding." Izzy said.

"You deserve it after everything." Mimi said.

The time for Dai to move had come, so she had changed into one of the outfits that Kari allowed her to keep and Paige took her to America on the plane, Dai holding Chibomon to her chest as she looked out the window.

Daemon was the last threat to the Digital World and he was gone forever, so things there would be peaceful and safe.

But now she was nervous on how things were going to be in her new home.

Hours later they made it and Paige brought Dai home in a taxi, telling her all about the Halliwell family.

"See that billboard?" Paige asked pointing.

Dai looked over at the billboard that said 'Ask Phoebe…she has all the answers' on it with a beautiful brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes and a nice tan on it.

"That's my middle sister Phoebe. She works at the Bay Mirror as an advice columnist." Paige explained.

"What about the other one?" Dai asked.

"Piper? Oh, she owns a night club called P3. She wants to open her own restaurant someday though." Paige explained.

"No way. I always wanted to open up a noodle shop." Dai said.

"Oh, so you like cooking then? Good, we need more chefs. Phoebe and I are terrible. Leo, Piper's husband, is more of a handyman." Paige explained.

"What about the baby?" Dai asked.

"Wyatt, he's so cute. You'll love him." Paige assured.

Soon enough, the cab stopped in front of a Victorian manor that was wine colored with pretty colored windows at the top.

There were two cars parked outside while a large van was in the driveway.

"Whoa, this is it?" Dai asked in awe.

"Yep. Come on; time to meet your family." Paige said after she paid the driver.

The two walked up the stone steps and then walked into the house, Chibomon trying very hard to keep silent when he smelt chocolate cookies that were fresh out of the oven.

Paige looped her arm with Dai's and led her off into the kitchen where Leo was holding Wyatt and Phoebe was helping Piper take out the cookies from the oven.

"Guess who's here." Paige sang.

The group all turned and Phoebe squealed happily as she nearly threw the tray on the counter, Piper wincing at the sound, and the middle sister ran over to the teenager and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful? Oooh!" Phoebe gushed.

Piper groaned as she saw the stunned look on Dai's face while Paige crept over to the counter and picked up a cookie, blowing on it first.

"Phoebe, stop smothering the girl and let her sit down." Piper scolded lightly.

Truth be told, the way the woman was acting reminded Dai of Jun with how open they were with their emotions.

"Fine." Phoebe sighed as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Hi, I'm Piper. This is my husband Leo, our son Wyatt and you just met Phoebe." The oldest sister said.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for taking me in." Dai said as she set her backpack down.

"Come on, you're family. Of course we would take you in." Leo smiled.

"Not really. You didn't have too. You could've let me live in an orphanage or one of my friends' families could have adopted me. The fact that you guys did decide to put up with me means a lot." Dai said with a dark blush.

She wasn't used to being open with her feelings like this to anyone except her friends, the family all smiling at her fondly for her words.

"Is that all you brought?" Piper asked spying the bag.

"This is all I own. Everything else was destroyed." Dai explained.

Phoebe made a worried clicking noise with her tongue as she hugged the girl again, making sure to be careful of her cast while Piper gave her a worried look, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Leo walked over as Wyatt looked over at Dai with innocent blue eyes.

"Would you like hold Wyatt?" he asked Dai once Phoebe pulled away.

"Um, sure." The teenager said.

Wyatt took Chibomon from her arms making her smile as Dai was handed the baby and held him in her arms, looking into his lovely sapphire eyes.

"Aw, he's so cute. You're gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker, huh? I'll teach you how to run away from psycho fan girls properly." She cooed.

The sisters and Leo all smiled at this, Chibomon also looking very happy that his partner was better than she had been.

Piper just prayed Wyatt didn't use his powers in front of their cousin before she got settled in and was used to them.

Who knew when her powers were going to kick in or even what they would be?

"Well, why don't you go settle in? These cookies will still be here for you." Piper said.

"Yeah, thanks." Dai said.

"I'll take her!" Phoebe said eagerly as she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her over to the stairs.

The wall along the stairs had pictures of the sisters, another being black haired with jade eyes who must be the dead sister, a pretty woman in her fifties, a pretty brunette woman in her thirties and various others of the family.

"This is it!" Phoebe sang.

They walked into a small room that had a bed that fit one person in it, the walls were yellow and there was a small window that was hexagon shaped.

"Yeah, we didn't have much room, so we just hurried to make this work. It used to be filled with junk that needed to be thrown out or moved to the attic." Phoebe said.

"It looks great, but the yellow…has got to go." Dai said.

"That's fine. Tell you what? Tomorrow, we'll go shopping and we'll get you a whole new wardrobe, paint for your room and whatever else you need." The middle sister said.

Smiling, Dai turned to her as she set her bag down with Chibomon.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She said.

"…You hate shopping don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much." Dai nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." Phoebe said.

(A few days later…)

Dai settled in great with the sisters and had painted her new room sky blue while her bed sheets were blood red with white vine patterns on it.

The sisters were thankful that demons had taken a break so they didn't have to tell Dai about them yet while the girl had sent Chibomon to the Digital World so he could regain his strength and she also helped out with the cooking and looking after Wyatt, who loved her attention.

TK called constantly to talk to Dai and she had to be pulled away from the phone by Piper, who was then scolded by Phoebe for messing with the young love.

One night, Dai heard giggling from downstairs and walked down into the kitchen to see two girls dressed in short green dresses while their brown and blonde hair were decorated with flowers.

Paige was standing between them dressed in a lighter green dress as her hair was now longer and she had a wreath of flowers around her head.

"What happened?" Dai asked in confusion.

The two new girls looked at her with happy grins as they pranced over to her and circled her.

"Do you sense that?" the blonde asked.

"She has such a playful and wild spirit. We have to take her with us!" the brunette bounced.

"Are you on something?" Dai asked as the girls played with her hair.

"How pretty." They said as they exclaimed in wonder.

Paige walked over with a playful smile and also played with it while the two other girls leaned in and kissed Dai on her cheeks.

She was confused to what was happening, then suddenly things became clear to her as her hair had blue flowers braided in it and she had an emerald green sleeveless dress on as she wore gold wedge shoes like Paige.

Knowledge then filled her.

She is now a wood nymph, she protects the earth and these three are her sisters, Miranda and Daisy being the two elder girls.

She laughed as the four girls all held hands and danced out of the room giggling and found Phoebe talking to a sandy haired male with blue eyes who were both staring at them in surprise, Phoebe looking very shocked.

The four giggled as they crowded around the man like a group of fan girls.

"You found them?" the man asked.

"So handsome." Paige breathed with a smile.

"Oh, god. Paige and Dai! Piper's gonna kill me." Phoebe whimpered with a nervous smile.

The four girls then ran off outside, Phoebe yelling after her cousin and sister, but was ignored.

Inside of Dai, her real self was yelling to stop acting the way she is now, but the side that was now a nymph that wanted to play was in control.

She wanted to have fun, enjoy life again.

Paige then led the group to P3, she and Dai smiling as they looked around while Miranda and Daisy were nervous by the new place they were in.

"Um, Paige and Daisuke, we should really be looking for our satyr." Miranda said nervously.

"But why?" Dai asked as she and her cousin strutted down with pure confidence as some men sent them interested looks.

"It's time to be free and have fun." Paige said.

"But…" Miranda tried again.

"Oh, it's their first night as nymphs, Miranda. Let's see what they can do." Daisy said making the brunette shrug.

They all then started dancing, well the real nymphs just jumped around like silly little girls, while Paige and Dai went up on stage with the band and danced around the players, the cousins moving in sync with each other in a very playful and sensuous dance.

The band were all amused while the crowd all cheered for them, but when Piper and Leo came, Dai snuck off from them and pulled Miranda and Daisy over to her and taught them how to really dance instead of holdings hands and jumping around.

Suddenly, the sound of a flute playing made them stop as Miranda took Dai's hands and pulled her along as Daisy grabbed Paige and the four walked off.

"What's going on?" Dai demanded.

"Where are going?" Paige asked.

"To our satyr. Don't you hear his call?" Miranda asked.

The cousins shared a look of wonderment as they walked off, slowly turning into the winds as they ran off to find the source of the call.

Soon enough they found that a man was playing a reed flute by the fountain in the middle of the park, a happy grin on his face as the four nymphs appeared and started dancing around him with smiles and giggles.

"Welcome, my nymphs!" he greeted.

Deep down, the look in his eyes put Dai and Paige on edge, but their nymph instincts to care for their satyr block it.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun"

**Here is the next chapter. I couldn't find the episode to this and I lost the DVD, so I'm writing it based on memory. Sorry if it's not as accurate as it should be. Please enjoy and review!**

After they left the fountain, Miranda and Daisy were dancing around the new satyr after as they weaved grass and flowers into crowns and such for the man, but he looked very annoyed and determined to get somewhere else.

Paige was walking down the forested area with a confused look, unsure of what was going on while Dai had the same look.

"No, I don't want any flowers." The man said as he grabbed the wreath and threw it down.

"Paige, Dai. Why aren't you celebrating?" Miranda asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Paige said.

"Just what is going on?" Dai asked she as shook her head to think clearly.

"All I want is the spring. Take me to the spring." The man said rudely.

The spring.

The nymph inside of Dai told her that the spring was a magical place and that the water could heal any type of wound, even one that is fatal or revive a person, but it can never be drank.

When someone drinks from the spring, they will become immortal which is why only nymphs can open up the portal which was located nearby.

Daisy, Miranda, Paige and Dai all wore a drop of the spring around their necks to remind them of what their duties are and what they protect.

"Why were you waiting for us?" Paige asked.

"Because, you needed a new satyr, right?" the man said.

"How did you even know about that?" Dai asked as she and her cousin grew suspicious.

"Why don't you be silent?!" he shot at them.

"Forgive them. They are new." Miranda amended.

"Then they should learn their place." The man retorted.

Paige and Dai both stopped walking as the teenager felt her powers of Courage, Friendship and Miracles burning inside of her trying to wake her up.

She knew something was off and she needed to stop it before something bad happened.

"Hey!" she yelled making everyone stop and turn to her to see her glaring at the man.

"No one tells me what to do. Not even some flute playing freak who thinks he's all that." Dai said as she walked up to him.

Miranda and Daisy quickly grabbed her arms with nervous smiles.

"Watch yourself." The man threatened.

He then turned and continued walking, searching the area around him.

"Girls, please. It is not our place to question our satyr." Miranda scolded lightly.

"It is our duty to protect nature while serving our satyr. It's the way it has always been." Miranda said.

"It's in our nature." Daisy said.

"It's in your nature." Paige said as she looked conflicted.

"It's in our nature, Paige. Daisuke." Daisy said.

The cousins shared a look at this, but didn't believe in what they were being told.

"We're here." Daisy smiled.

"Where? Where is it?" the man asked as he stormed over to them.

"Show me!" He demanded.

Daisy and Miranda danced over to a boulder that looked like a miniature mountain and placed their hands on it as it glowed.

The man and cousins looked around as the world around them seemed to swirl and change and when it stopped, they were in a world that looked like paradise with tall trees filled with fresh fruit, the grass was tall and dewy with red flowers around them and there was a magnificent waterfall that poured water down into the spring.

"It's so beautiful." Paige said.

"Amazing." Dai said as she bent near the flowers and gently touched the silky petals.

The man laughed in joy and victory as he walked over to the spring while he pulled out a circular canteen and then bent down as he cupped his hands and brought some of the water up to his mouth.

Miranda and Daisy both looked shocked while Dai and Paige were confused.

"I thought people aren't supposed to drink from the spring." Paige said.

"They're not." Daisy said.

The man stood up with a cruel smile as he flashed with a white light.

"We should go now, satyr." Miranda called nervously.

He laughed as he walked over to them.

"Your satyr is dead, nymph." He stated making the two sisters gasp.

"I am Tall, son of Nephtis and brother of Xavier. And I will have my revenge. There are no witches here to help you now." He taunted.

Paige then sighed as she flashed back to normal; Dai turning back as well as they glared at him.

He looked at the cousins in shock.

"Wanna bet?" Paige asked.

"You can't kill me. I am immortal." Tall gloated.

"Immortal pain in the ass." Dai retorted feeling better now that all of those happy go lucky, peace lover feelings were gone.

"Close the spring!" Paige called.

"No!" Tall yelled.

The nymphs quickly ran over to the rock while Tall went over to try to get some water into the canteen before the spring was gone, but he was too late.

He yelled in rage as he ran over and back handed the redhead, sending her flying over into a rock and hit her head as she fell unconscious.

"Paige!" Dai called in worry.

She already lost her parents and sister, she wouldn't lose someone else.

The nymphs ran away while Tall glared at them, then at the girl who had been bad mouthing him since he first met her.

"I would kill you, but my brother needs this. I'll get you soon enough." He said.

With that, he backed handed the girl and sent her flying over into a tree, her back hitting it painfully and he then faded away as he teleported elsewhere.

Groaning in pain as her back throbbed and her spine protested from her movements, Dai pushed herself up as she looked over to Paige.

"Damn it. I thought I was done with this save the world crap." She hissed as she started crawling over to her cousin.

Eight years hadn't been enough for her, but now she has to deal with too?

"Paige! Paige, wake up." Dai called as she continued to pull her body over to the woman.

In a few minutes, she managed to sit herself up over Paige and pulled her cousin into her lap and checked her head to see that she had a gash on her head.

"This isn't good." Dai said.

Suddenly, she then felt something inside her chest.

It was like a magnetic pull and she looked around her for what could be giving her that feeling.

"Piper! Phoebe!" she called.

"Dai!" came Piper's voice.

She sighed in relief when the oldest and middle sisters both ran over with Daisy and Miranda leading the way to them.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Phoebe asked as she kneeled down as she saw the blood on her cousin's hand.

"What happened is you got a lot of explaining to do." Dai said.

"Yeah, we'll get to that later. Did the demon hurt you?" Piper asked.

"He flung me into a tree and my back hurts, but I'll be fine." Dai said.

"We need to get Paige to Leo so he can heal her." Piper said.

"This might help." Daisy said.

She pulled the necklace that was a small white sphere off of her neck and held it over Paige's wound, a drop of water dripping onto the wound and healed it.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"A drop of the spring. All wood nymphs wear it to remind us of what we stand for." Daisy explained.

Paige then gasped lightly as her eyes opened up to be met with three pairs of chocolate eyes that were exactly like hers.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Piper asked.

"I'll be great if you tell me you got that bastard." Paige said.

There was then an angered shout that made them all turn to see Tall walking over as he went on a rant about avenging his father and brother who were both killed.

"I guess you didn't kill him." Paige said as the four Halliwells as got up.

"How do we kill something that's immortal?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe by turning him into something else that's immortal…like a tree." Piper suggested.

The four held hands as Paige and Piper came up with the spell, Tall then slowly turning into a tree as his feet became roots that went into the ground and his arms shot up as they spread into branches that grew leaves and his body as well as his face turned into the trunk, his face twisted into a look of fury and anguish as he was turned into a tree.

"Whoa, it really worked." Dai breathed.

"Looks like we've got a couple of awesome witches here." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but who's number one?" Paige asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Piper said.

They then turned to the nymphs as they walked over after the danger was gone.

"Looks like you can go back to protecting the forest in peace." Phoebe said.

"oh, but we've never done it without satyr before." Daisy said as she and her sister shared unsure looks.

"It's tradition." Miranda said.

"Traditions change." Piper said as she, her sisters and cousin were in a small group hug as they held onto each other.

Phoebe had her arms around her sisters' shoulders while Paige hugged Dai into her side and Piper held Paige's hand.

The nymphs smiled at this as they then ran off, turning into winds to go celebrate their new lives.

"OK, someone explain what's going on." Dai said as she turned serious.

"First we get home and have Leo check your back. Let's go, Paige." Piper said.

The redhead then turned into blue lights that spread over her sisters and cousin, all four of them orbing off back to the manor where Leo was waiting in the conservatory with baby Wyatt in the play pen chewing on a rubber square.

"Whoa." Dai said as she felt a little unstable on her feet.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to." Phoebe said.

"Is everyone all right?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. Check her back. Now." Piper said.

Leo walked over to Dai and took her arms, leading her to the couch and sat her down as he rolled up her shirt to see a large greenish and purple bruise on her back.

"Oh, that looks painful!" Phoebe gasped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Piper asked.

"I was more worried about Paige and the demon. By the way, DEMON?" Dai asked.

Leo held his hands over the bruise and a golden light glowed from them and the bruise was healed away and the pain was gone.

"OK, this is difficult to explain." Piper said.

"We're witches." Paige said.

"Maybe not." Piper relented.

"You see, the girls in our family are all born witches. So is Wyatt for that matter. You see, your mom was a witch and so are you and your sister." Phoebe explained.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Dai asked.

"Sweetie, your mom wanted you to have a normal life just like our grams wanted us to. Our powers were bound until she undid them or died." Phoebe explained.

"So when Mom died, the binding spell thingy was reversed. Does that mean I have powers?" Dai asked.

"We're not sure. Maybe. After all, you are a Halliwell and all Halliwells have active powers." Piper said.

"For example, Prue had telekinesis just like your aunt Patty and grandmother Penny. Patty also had the ability to freeze things just like Piper does." Leo stepped in.

"Phoebe has premonitions and later gained the ability to levitate. Piper gained a new power to blow things up. Prue had astral projection. Paige can orb herself, other people and objects. As for your mother…I think she had power over water. I'm not so sure about you or your sister though." He said.

Dai nodded as she took in all of this information.

"What about you? Are you a witch too?" she asked.

"No, I'm a White Lighter, which is a guardian angel to witches. Paige's father is a White Lighter too and Wyatt is part White Lighter, but he's more special." Leo said fondly of his son.

"Yeah, he can create a force field to protect himself from demons." Phoebe said.

Everyone then looked over at the Twice Blessed who was playing as he seemed completely oblivious to everything around him, but there was an intelligence in his deep blue eyes.

(Later…)

Everyone took showers after that day and Dai explained her past as the leader of the Digidestinds and digimon which made Leo smile as he realized that she was already taking on her destiny to save the world when she was only 10.

Piper and Leo were looking over Wyatt as he slept, Paige had gone out for a date with one of the guys from the band and Phoebe was going out to talk to Jason, her boss, about the whole Godiva girls thing.

The press saw the nymphs dancing around and wanted to learn more about them, so Phoebe was going to talk to him about it with some excuse.

As for Dai, she was down in the living room watching TV as she played with her necklace as she let everything that had happened to her that day sink in.

A witch.

She is a witch and her powers might come in soon.

"Things just keep getting jacked up." She sighed.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sense and Sensibility"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chace Crawford as Percy Hale**

**Toby Hemingway as Aiden Reed**

**Kyle Schmid as Dan Tanner**

The sisters had placed Dai in school, she was attending Piper and phoebe's old high school Baker High and she was dreading it.

She had been there for a week now and felt a little weird as her body temperature had risen for some reason, but she shook it off.

Dai, clad in a pair of jeans with a black tube top, her earrings and necklace she saved from home and blue convers was walking down the hall of her school since she had a free period.

As she walked, music suddenly filled the air and she looked up to where she heard it.

Curious, she followed the sound and came to a music room where three boys were playing their instruments.

One was a blonde boy with blue eyes dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans and black shoes and he was playing guitar.

Another was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and was playing bass as he was dressed in a white t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

Last was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes as he was dressed in a black wife beater with jeans and black boots who was at the drums.

They were just playing; neither were singing which made her curious if they had a lead singer.

The blonde noticed her first and signaled to the others to stop and they looked up to see the Japanese girl watching them.

Blondie walked over and opened the door, towering over her.

"Hey, you here to audition?" he asked.

"Audition?" Dai asked.

"Yeah, for our lead singer. We set up posters, but no one's come yet." The brunette said.

"I'm Percy Hale, by the way." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Dan Tanner." Said the sandy haired colored boy as he gave a small wave.

"And I would be Aiden Reed. Aren't you the new girl?" the blonde asked as he moved aside to let the girl in.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Japan. I'm Daisuke Motomiya, or Dai for short." She said as she walked in.

"I heard you couldn't speak any English and needed a translator." Aiden said.

"Oh, please. I probably speak English a hell of a lot better than half the people in this school." She scoffed making the boys smirk.

"So, Dai, can ya sing?" Percy asked.

"Little bit." She said.

Dan stood up as he picked up a microphone that was plugged into a speaker and handed it over to the girl.

"Let's hear." He said.

She took it with a curious look.

"What, I don't get any sheet music to know what to sing?" she asked.

"This is an audition. Surprise us." Aiden shrugged as he sat back with his friends.

There was a challenging look in his blue eyes that made her smirk as she flipped the microphone on and brought it up to her lips.

She started singing 'The Naughty Song' by Cory Lee which surprised the three males as she sang it well, her voice coming out clear and strong as she sang it, moving her body in time to her voice and she didn't hesitate to sing the swear words.

When she finished, the boys just clapped as they shared looks.

"Not half bad." Dan smiled.

"Oh, please. You know I was awesome." Dai retorted making Aiden chuckle.

"She'll fit in." Percy said.

Aiden licked his lips as he walked over and held out his hand to her.

"Welcome to the band." He said.

Chocolate eyes widened in disbelief, but she just smiled and took his hand making him nearly jump at the heat radiating off of her.

"Whoa, you're hot." He said.

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend." She said.

"No, I mean, you feel hot. Seriously, you feel like you're on fire." Aiden said.

Percy walked over to the girl curiously and felt her face, frowning as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." He said.

"But I feel fine. I mean, hot, sure. But I'm not sick." Dai said.

"If you're sure. Do you want to continue or go home?" Dan asked.

"I'm not someone to give up so easy. Let's go boys." Dai said.

Nodding, the boys all got into place as they started playing a song, working things out.

Later on, Dai got home and felt like she was burning even hotter than before and went inside of the manor only to hear talking and went into the conservatory to see the sisters and Leo.

"Hey, people, what's up?" she asked.

"Dai, where are you?" Piper asked as she looked around and waved her hands in front of her.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked loudly.

Paige rolled her eyes as she grabbed Piper and started to drag her and Phoebe over to where Dai was.

"Oh! Dai, there you are! We went to the carnival and we were attacked by a demon monkey that stole my hearing, Paige's voice and Piper's eye sight." Phoebe yelled.

Leo turned to the teenager who had a blank face.

"Why can't my life be normal?" she asked.

"Look, can you help Piper out? I need to go talk to the Elders about what's going on." Leo said.

"Why not check the Book?" Dai asked.

"What's she saying?" Phoebe yelled making everyone jump and shoot her annoyed looks.

"Anyway, Leo, something freaky is going on. It might be nothing, but for a few days now I've felt like my body is on fire, but I'm not sick. Do you know the problem?" Dai asked.

"What? Honey, are you sure you aren't sick? You should have told us sooner." Piper said.

"I survived a few apocalypses in my time, I can handle this." Dai said.

"Girls, please. Just get to work." Leo begged.

He then orbed out, so Paige took Phoebe's hand and started leading her up the stairs.

"What's going on? Where did Leo go?" Phoebe yelled.

"Did everyone leave us?" Piper asked.

Sighing, Dai took her hands and started leading her to the stairs.

"Veemon, get over here! You need to digivolve to protect us from demon attacks because the sisters have all gone deaf, mute and blind!" she yelled.

The dragon came to the stairs holding Wyatt in his arms, the baby gurgling peacefully as he clung to the dragon.

"OK." Veemon said.

The digivice on Dai's hip glowed light blue.

"Veemon digivolve to…EX-VEEMON!"

"What happened? Now what's going on?" Piper asked.

"We now have a large dragon to protect us from demons. Come on; let's get you to your room." Dai said as she carefully led the eldest sister up the stairs.

Ex-Veemon followed from behind and they all went into Piper's room, the dragon handing Wyatt to his mother who held him carefully in her arms.

Wyatt started to babble while some screaming was heard from near the attic.

"Go check it out." Dai said to her dragon.

Nodding, the large dragon walked off while Dai kept her eyes on the baby as Piper felt around the baby to see why he was fussing.

"OK, what's wrong, huh? Well, you don't need a changing. Do you want to do the popcorn machine?" Piper asked.

She started to make popping sounds, but it didn't work to calm the child.

"Oh, great. I'm a terrible mother." She groaned.

"What? No, you aren't. You're a great mom." Dai said as she sat down on the bed next to her cousin.

"Then why am I having trouble knowing what my own son wants? I'm a mom now. Shouldn't I have some sort of special link to my child now to know what he what and what he needs?" Piper asked.

"Come on. No parent knows what their child wants. My parents never did, but I wish I got to spend more time with them." Dai said.

Piper turned her head to look off in where her cousin was and smiled at her and then held her hand up, looking for where the girl was, but felt this warmth radiating near her hand and used that to locate the girl and placed her hand on Dai's cheek.

"Dai, you feel like you're on fire. You need to go sit down and rest." Piper said sternly.

"I'm fine. But I guess since Ex-Veemon is here, you guys will be fine. I'll go lie down. Yell if you need me." Dai said.

Piper nodded as Dai stood up and went off to her room, her body seeming to get hotter as sweat dripped from her face.

She went into her room and fell down onto her bed, forcing herself to sleep as she felt the fire consuming her and she tugged at her clothing.

"God, it's so hot. I'm dying." She whined.

Panting harshly, she closed her eyes as she tried to sleep.

After a while of fighting, she finally fell under Morpheus' spell.

As she slept, her dreams were filled with fire as the battle where she was nearly killed played behind her eyes.

She was running in the street, trying to find her friends when all of a sudden she found a woman dressed in medieval styled clothing and had shoulder length blonde hair along with green eyes.

The woman turned to Dai and smiled at her before she faded away and was replaced by a tomb stone that had the name 'Melinda Warren' on it.

Next there was a woman who looked to be in her fifties with red hair and chocolate eyes dressed in a twentieth century styled red dress as she smiled, then faded away to reveal a tomb stone that had the name 'Penelope Halliwell' on it.

Next were two women, Poppy Halliwell Motomiya and next was a woman who looked like her American twin, only she had chocolate eyes as they faded away to show two tomb stones that had the names 'Poppy and Patricia Halliwell' on it.

Next was Jun who stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister before she faded away to view a tomb stone that had her name on it.

Tears were filling Dai's eyes at the sight of her mother and sister.

Last was a woman with black hair and green eyes who smiled at Dai and walked over to the girl.

"Who are you?" Dai asked.

"You know. I'm family. Don't worry. Everything will make sense soon enough." The woman assured as she took Dai's hands.

Just then more women, including the ones Dai had seen before, arrived and circled around her dressed in outfits from different time periods as they smiled down on the child of Miracles.

"Jun, Mom…I'm sorry. I should've protected you." Dai sobbed.

Poppy shook her head at this while Jun rolled her eyes.

"Quit trying to be a hero all the time." Jun said.

"She's right. It's time for you to stop feeling bad about what has happened in the past and move on." Melinda said.

"Now wake up, dear. Go help your cousins." Patricia said as she held hands with Poppy and Penelope.

The green eyes woman walked back away from Dai and held hands with Jun and Melinda as they all glowed gold and faded away as Dai watched as her dream turned into a field filled with flowers.

Gasping, Dai opened her eyes as she woke up as her body was covered in sweat and a hot pain was burning in her chest.

Forcing herself out of bed, she walked out into the hall and saw Ex-Veemon was lying on the ground unconscious and ran over to him only to see that the sisters were standing together as an old woman dressed in a black robe was holding Wyatt.

"What's going on?" Dai asked.

Paige turned to her and nodded as Piper and Phoebe held her hands.

"The Crone did this to us. All to get to Wyatt." Piper said.

"We need to get Wyatt away from her." Phoebe said.

Glaring at the Crone as she felt her protectiveness for her baby cousin grow, Dai stood as Wyatt began to glow red as the Crone did something to him.

"Paige orb him." Piper said.

"She can't talk. Maybe if we focus, we can use her powers for her." Phoebe said.

Focusing, the three sisters looked at the baby.

"Wyatt!" they called.

Wyatt was covered in a swaddle of blue lights and then appeared in Paige's arms.

"Such power." The Crone gasped.

"Hey, hag." Dai called.

The Crone looked over to the girl as she sensed a great power coming from her as well.

"Don't ever touch our baby again!" Dai growled.

As the burning grew, Dai threw her arm out and a burst of flames were flung out towards the Crone which made Paige and Phoebe gasp in surprise as the flames hit the Crone as she shrieked out in pain as she burst and turned to ash.

The sisters then gasped or blinked as they looked around, curious.

"I can see. I can see! Hi!" Piper said as she took her baby.

"I can hear. Paige?" Phoebe asked.

They all waited.

"Can I just say…" Paige said softly.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Anything. Damn, it's good to hear me speak." Paige said.

"Uh, guys. Arm, fire. Remember that?" Dai asked.

They looked at her as they saw the shocked look on her flushed face.

"A pyro. Guess now we know why you've been feeling so hot lately." Phoebe said.

"It's too bad you killed that hag before we could get her to tell us what she did with Leo." Paige said.

Just then, Piper and Leo were covered in orbs as they disappeared somewhere.

"How did…" Paige asked.

"Because my nephew's a genius. He takes after me." Phoebe gloated with a smile.

Rolling her eyes, Dai then ran over to her dragon as he turned back into Demiveemon and she picked him up, kissing his head as he opened up his eyes.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. You feel nice and warm." He sighed as he cuddled up to her.

"That's because I can now shoot fire from my hands." Dai explained.

(The next day…)

Leo was back from visiting the Elders while the sisters and Dai looked at him expectantly, Phoebe patting at the girl's face with a cold cloth.

"So what did the Elders say?" Paige asked.

"Well it turns out that Dai is a witch like all your other family members. She also now has an active power and saved you from the Crone." Leo said with a proud smile.

"Wait, does that mean you're her White Lighter now too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes I am. Dai, we'll have to work on controlling your powers. Pyrokenesis is very destructive and it is based on your emotions so you'll need to learn to keep your temper in check." Leo said.

"Did you just tell me I'm a ticking time bomb of hormones?" Dai asked.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper shared amused grins while Demiveemon shook his head as Leo paled and gave a nervous chuckle.

"No, of course not. You just don't have control over you magic yet, so we'll have to work on it." the White Lighter said.

"Hey, you'll do fine. We'll all be here to help you out." Paige said.

"Yeah, we'll get through it together." Piper said.

"After all, we're now the Power of Four." Phoebe said as all four held hands.

"No, we're not." Piper said.

"Well, kinda. There are four of us now." Phoebe said.

They all laughed a bit at this before Dai then thought back to her friends.

"I'm gonna tell the Digidestinds. They need to know about this. They'll keep our secret I promise." She said.

Everyone shared a look at this, and then nodded.

"Fine, but don't be too disappointed if they start treating you differently." Paige said.

"They won't. And neither will TK." Dai said confidently.

"If you're sure." Piper said.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire Burning"

**Here is the next chapter. This series is almost done. Please enjoy and review!**

After thinking things over hard for the last few days and almost burning her entire wardrobe from her stress, Dai just decided to get it over with and tell her friends about her being a witch.

She had called a meeting in the Digital World so that she could tell them somewhere she could use her powers without hurting someone.

Pulling her D-3 up to the screen, she was then covered in light as she and Veemon were pulled through the portal and wound up at the beach area of the Digital World where the Digidestinds were all waiting on her, either having fun in the water or just resting.

Sora and Tai were cuddled up together just like their partners Agumon and Biyomon while Kari, Ken and Wormmon were making sand castles as Gatomon sunbathed near them.

As for the others, they were all in the water, TK looking over to spot Dai and smiled brightly at her.

"Dai!" he called as he ran over to her.

Everyone else who heard him turned and smiled as they saw Dai and Veemon had arrived, TK picking his girlfriend up and kissing her.

He was shocked by the heat of her body and feared that she may have gotten a terrible cold and then set her back down before he pulled away.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Patamon said as he sat on Veemon's head.

"You too." Veemon laughed.

"Why did you call a meeting for all of out of the blue like this?" Matt asked as everyone gathered around them.

Joe looked at Dai and saw her she seemed to be sweating and was flushed as a wave of heat radiated off of her.

"Dai, are you sick? If you are then you shouldn't have come." He said.

"I'm not sick." She said shaking her head.

"Well, you don't look too well." Cody said as Yolei placed a hand on Dai's forehead and shirked as she yanked her hand back.

"You're on fire!" she exclaimed.

"OK, let's get you into the shade." Tai said.

"Maybe we should get her something to drink too." Agumon said.

"Yes, we have water in the coolers. Come on." Biyomon said as she and the dinosaur ran off to the coolers.

TK picked up Dai bridal style and walked over to a palm tree that gave off enough shade for the group and he then sat down with her in his lap.

"Guys, I'm not sick. I promise." She said.

"You said that last time and you caught a bad flu afterwards." Wormmon reminded.

"Yeah, but this time she's telling the truth." Veemon said.

"Well, if you're sure." Kari said.

"But why is her body temperate so high then if she's not sick?" Gomamon asked.

Biyomon and Agumon returned, the bird handing the water bottle to Sora who then handed it over to Dai who took it with a smile and then drank the entire bottle down in only five seconds since she was parched.

Being a pyro made her mouth and throat very dry as it was burning up her saliva and had to drink more water than usual and bath in ice cold water.

"Careful, we don't need you to choke." Izzy reprimanded.

Panting a bit, Dai then looked at them all as she focussed on the water bottle.

She seemed to be in a trance as the others all stared at her.

"Dai what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Just watch." Veemon said.

Confused, the group did as they were told and watched in shock as the plastic bottle then started to melt as the center of Dai's hand had tiny flames flickering there and then she dropped the bottle into the sand to put out the flames.

Bringing her hand up to her face she then focused on it and willed the flames back much to the relief of everyone.

"What was that exactly?" Tentomon asked.

"I've never seen a human do that before." Gabumon said.

"Is it one of those magic tricks that magicians use?" Hawkmon asked.

"No, this was real magic." Dai said.

"Real magic?" Patamon asked.

"This isn't making any sense." Mimi pouted.

"I'm a witch. For three hundred years, any girls born into the Halliwell family is born a witch. My mom was a witch and so was Jun, but mom sealed our powers away until she thought we were old enough to use them, but when she died, I was given my powers back." Dai said.

"What? You're a witch? A real live witch?" Sora asked.

"As in spells and love potions and all that other stuff?" Palmon asked.

"No, it's more killing evil demons to protect innocents." Veemon said.

"Witchcraft is all real?" Wormmon asked.

"This is surreal." Joe said.

"You can say that again." Tai said.

"But why is your body temperature higher than usual?" Armadillomon asked.

"Because my active power would be using fire. I have to get used to it for a while and train hard before I hurt someone by accident." Dai said.

"Wait, you have to fight demons?" TK asked.

She sighed at this knowing that he was going to be more concerned with that.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning like how you found out about this." Gabumon suggested.

Nodding at this, Dai told them about how it all began but had to pause when she needed water or her body heat was getting too much for her and was brought over to sit in the water for a bit to cool her off, TK always holding her.

When the story was done, the others accepted the fact that Dai is a witch and even wanted to stay in touch so they knew what was going on in her life.

Veemon then went off to play in the water while Dai was now dressed in a blue bikini as she waded in the water with TK by her side, admiring how beautiful she looked, but then again she always looked beautiful to him.

Giggling made him look over to the shore to see Yolei wrapping her arms around Cody and then kissing him on the cheek making the younger male blush, but then smile back at her.

They were one of the cutest couples there, but Ken and Kari were obviously the sweetest TK noted as he looked over to see the children of Light and Kindness holding each other and sharing small kisses as they talked under a tree, Kari giggling every now and then.

"What cha thinking about?" Dai asked snapping him out of his people watching and then looked into those chocolate eyes he loved.

He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"It's nothing, just watching the others." He said as he pulled her closer to his chest and she rested her head where his heart was.

"You OK? I mean, the heat isn't bothering you?" TK asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." Dai said.

"I'm fine, don't worry, but you don't feel too well I want you to tell me and I'll take you to get a drink or maybe a large bowl of ice cream will be better." He said smiling down at her as she cuddled up to his chest.

"Sounds good to me, but if I get a cavity then I'm blaming you." she sang softly making him chuckle.

Mimi was drinking a milkshake with Izzy when she looked over to see the children of Hope and Miracles sitting in the shallow end of the ocean cuddled up together and smiled at them.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Izzy asked when he noticed his girlfriend's mind was elsewhere.

"Just look. The younger kids are so sweet, don't you think?" the child of Sincerity asked.

Sighing at this, Izzy looked over at the three younger couples who were more open with their relationships than Sora and Tai were or how Izzy and Mimi were.

"Yeah, they are." Izzy said.

"We should find some time to spend alone just the two of us, don't you think?" Mimi asked with a sweet smile.

Izzy blushed at this and nodded knowing that he couldn't deny her what she wanted.

Matt was playing his old harmonica as Joe was eating some of the food that had been brought with them, the two just enjoying the peace around them while Sora and Tai were talking of random things.

A loud ringtone made Matt look over to Dai's jeans' pocket and stopped playing to search for her cell phone and answered it.

"Hey, this is Dai's phone. Matt speaking." He said.

"Matt? Oh, you're the boyfriend's older brother." a female voice said.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Phoebe, your possible future sister-in-law's cousin. Can you put her on?" she asked.

"Um, sure." Matt said.

It made sense that Dai wasn't the only one who had a strange vocabulary in her family and he stood up to walk over to his brother and Dai.

"Hey." He said making them look at him.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"Someone named Phoebe needs to talk to Dai." Matt said.

Dai stood up, TK doing the same as she took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Pheebs." She said.

"Oh, I just ruined a date didn't I?" Phoebe asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Dai said.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. Did you tell them yet?" Phoebe asked.

"For someone who can see the future, you don't know much do you?" Dai asked.

"I'll take that as a yes and they all accepted you. Good. Anyway, we need you to come back. Piper needs someone to watch Wyatt while Leo's busy with the Elders and Paige and I help Paige get ready for Wyatt's Wiccaning." Phoebe said.

"OK, sure, but I usually get paid 8 dollars an hour for babysitting." Dai joked.

"Cute. Hurry up and get here, OK?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll be there soon. see ya, Phoebe." Dai said.

"Bye honey." Phoebe said.

The cousins both hung up at the same time, Dai looking at her boyfriend.

"I gotta go. My cousins are busy and need me to babysit the baby." She said.

"All right. I'll see you soon thought, right?" TK asked.

"Yes, you will." Dai said.

He cupped her face between his hands and then kissed her on the lips as Veemon ran over to gather up the rest of Dai's stuff.

"Love you." TK said when he pulled away.

"Love you too. See ya guys!" Dai called to the others before she kissed TK on the cheek and then ran off to the portal with Veemon.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Necromancing the Stone"

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes, but I don't know Chinese. Please enjoy and review!**

Dai was fixing herself up to meet her grandmother who was coming to the Wiccaning for Wyatt, which was like a witch's version of a baptism.

She was dressed in a jean skirt with gold sandals, a white singlet top that had gold beads around the neck and also had her hair curled while her nails were painted gold and her lips were coated pink.

"Hey, let's move." Phoebe said as she poked her head in the bathroom.

Dai turned to her to see her holding Wyatt while Paige glanced over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta go. Grams is gonna be here soon." Paige said.

"All right, all right. Don't stress me out or else I'll set something on fire." Dai said.

The three then went down the stairs, seeing a woman dressed in a red dress was there talking to Piper and Leo.

"So, where is the little one?" she asked.

"Right behind you." Piper smiled.

Penny Halliwell turned around and smiled at the sight of her great grandchild and granddaughter that made her smile happily at the sight of the two, Dai giving a nervous grin at the sight of the woman she had seen in a dream when her powers first came into light.

"Grams, meet the next generation of Halliwells." Piper said as she took Wyatt.

"This here is Dai." She said as the mahogany haired girl gave a wave to the woman.

"Oh, Daisuke. You look so beautiful." Penny said as she hugged the girl and kissed her cheek.

Dai returned the hug as she took in the scent of flora and fresh herbs that came from the woman making her feel safe and happy.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell." She said.

"Oh, nonsense. We're family. Call me Grams." She said.

"Then call me Dai." She said.

Penny chuckled as she hugged the girl one last time before she turned to her great grandchild and pulled him into her arms.

"This is baby Wyatt." Piper said.

"Wyatt? That's a silly name for a girl, isn't it?" Penny asked with a small chuckle as she bounced the baby lightly.

Leo, the sisters and Dai gave her a curious look at this.

"Grams, it's a boy. Look at the outfit." Phoebe said.

"What?" Penny asked as her smile fell.

"You didn't know?" Paige asked.

"Well, no I-I just assumed it was a…What went wrong?" Penny asked.

"Wrong?" Leo asked.

"Why, I don't mean wrong, wrong. It's just that we've always had," Penny said as she untangled Wyatt's hand from her necklace, almost as if she didn't want him to touch her.

"Girls." She said.

She then handed the baby over to Leo, who took him as if he knew this was going to happen all along.

"Now we have a boy." Piper chirped.

"Right, well, um…OK, we've got a lot of work to do before I perform the Wiccaning." Penny said.

"Work? What work?" Piper asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be calling every matriarch in our family since the witch trials and we've got to make sure that the manor's safe." Penny stated.

"Oh, we've got that covered. We've taken care of every demon that could capture their spirits could be taken out. The zombies," Piper said.

"I had fun using them for target practise." Dai grinned big at this making Phoebe giggle as she hugged the girl.

"The riggers." Piper said.

"Creepers." Paige said.

"Uh, we're all set." Piper said.

"Hmm, what about the Necromancer?" Penny asked.

The four women shared confused looks when this new demon was mentioned since they had never heard of him.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"OK, you guys discuss this, I have to pop by the airport and pick up my friend Jason." Phoebe said as she hugged their grandmother, who smiled then frowned at the male's name.

"Who's Jason?" Penny asked.

"A guy, Grams. Don't start the Wiccaning without me. Be right back." Phoebe said as she walked out of the house.

"Actually, I have to check on my man too." Paige said as she kissed Penny's cheek and then walked away.

Penny watched them with a tight smile until they were gone.

"They'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner." She said.

Leo gave her an offended look at that.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. You know I never had very much luck with men." Penny said.

"But you've been married four times." Leo said.

"Exactly." Penny smirked.

"OK, back to the whole nerco-dude thing. Who is he or what is he?" Dai asked.

"I have much to teach you and I can tell you'll take to it very well. He was at your aunt and mother's Wiccaning which was his last attempts at attacking us. We can't take any chance of that happening again. Now, come with me to see the Book. Come, dear." Penny said as she took Dai's hands and started leading her up the stairs.

As they went, Veemon stepped out of the room he shared with his partner, Penny gasping in shock at the sight of the creature.

"Demon." She hissed.

"Demon, where?" Veemon asked as he looked around.

He was then flung back by Penny, ramming into a wall.

"Veemon!" Dai called as she ran over to him.

"Is that what 'hitting on' means?" he groaned.

Veemon groaned as he was then picked up by his partner and his head was kissed by Dai who then stood up and gave her grandmother a scathing look.

"Grams, Veemon isn't a demon. He's my digimon partner." She said.

"Ah, well, sorry. So this is a digimon. I've never seen one before. Interesting creature, although I'm not sure why you weren't paired with a female." Penny said.

"We were partnered because we belong together. Our personalities suit each other." Veemon explained.

Piper then followed them up.

"Are going to the Book or not?" she asked.

"Right, yes. Now let's go, girls…and dragon." Penny said.

All of them walked into the attic and Piper flipped through the Book, coming up to a page that had a picture of a man with the word 'Necromancer' above him with other writing around him.

"See, I was right. You vanquished this demon 60 years ago." Piper said

"The Necromancer is not a demon. He's the ghost of a demon and it wasn't a vanquish. I banished him back into the spirit realm." Penny said.

"Well then you should be a little more specific in your wording." Piper said.

"The point is he's had about seventy years to find a way out of the spirit realm and that man, that…that demon is nothing but not confident." Penny said.

"I'll take your word for it considering you seem to know so much about him." Piper said as she glanced at the little notes on the page.

"Enjoys Clark Gable movies? Favorite dinner lamb chops with mint jelly?" Piper asked.

"Ew." Dai scrunched up her nose at this.

"Well, you know, I mean you never know what will be useful." Penny said.

"So we should go to the movie store and then get cooking?" Veemon asked.

"Don't be so literal. I was just trying to show how much he craves life. The sensuousness of it, food, sex-"Penny was cut off by the two girls who groaned in disgust.

"Don't! I don't wanna hear about a dead demon doing the dirty." Piper said.

"Especially when I'm still a virgin." Dai said.

"He wants to be resurrected." Penny said making the two witches look at the page.

"It says that he has dominion over the dead. You would think that, that would be enough." Piper said.

"Evil guys are selfish." Veemon stated.

"Yes, for him it isn't. He only uses his power over the dead to absorb their spirit for a fix of life. He was always searching for magical spirits with enough power to resurrect himself for good." Penny said.

"Like all the spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs." Piper said.

"That's why he attacked at Patty and Poppy's Wiccanings. Now you see why I am so worried." Penny said.

"So if he comes, we'll send him packing back to the spirit realm. Nothing is going to get in the way of Wyatt's Wiccaning." Piper said.

"Ya got that right." Veemon nodded.

"No one messes with us and gets away with it." Dai said as she punched a fist in her palm.

"And I know just the potion to use on him too." Penny grinned as she walked over to the potions table.

"See, we'll need, oh, some dragon root." She said making Veemon twitch.

"Uh, eel skin, blood wart. You know, Piper, I'm still surprised that…you had a boy." The woman said.

"Well, 50/50 chance." Piper shrugged it off.

"Not in our family. Three-hundred years and not a male in the bunch." Penny said as she worked on the potion.

"I guess our family's changing." Piper said.

"It begs a few questions don't you think? I mean, we've never had a male witch and, I mean, well, men are just…" Penny trailed off as Paige came storming into the attic.

"They're just evil, that's what they are. They are just plain evil." She said in a huff.

"Oh, I take it Nate wasn't too happy about you being a witch." Piper said.

"Oh, Nate was fine with my being a witch; it's his wife that maybe would have a problem." Paige said.

"He's married?!" Piper asked.

"Yeah, with two kids." Paige said bitterly.

"That scumbag, I'll kill him!" Dai said.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Piper said.

"I told you she should've gotten a dog." Penny said smugly.

"What did you do when you found out?" Piper asked.

"Plenty." Paige said with a secret look in her eyes that made her sister and cousin give her a look.

"I mean, I'm sure plenty will happen to him, karmic-ly speaking. Cheat." Paige said.

"Well, there's no wrath like a witch scorned like I always say." Penny said as she walked over to the Book and turned it to face the redhead.

"Care to take it out on him?" she asked.

(Later on…)

After the potion was done being made, Penny had Paige orb herself, Piper and Dai off to where the Necromancer was hiding and found it was some underground place that had cob webs all over and with torches lit.

On a stone casket was the Necromancer lying on it, resting.

"What measly crumbs have you brought me this time?" he asked.

He must have sensed their presence and assumed they were someone else.

"Nothing you're gonna like." Penny said.

Startled, he got up and looked at the four women in shock, his eyes landing on the older woman who looked smug.

"Penny!" he exclaimed sounding pleased to see her which confused the woman's granddaughters.

"Penny?" Piper asked as she, Paige and Dai stared at Penny.

She ignored them as she moved her hands and sent the Necromancer flying into the wall.

"What're you waiting for? Throw the damn potion." Penny said.

Paige just did as she was told and threw the vial, hitting him as he was set on fire and blew up.

Once he was gone, Penny grinned and turned back to her granddaughters who were giving her questioning glances at what had transpired.

"What?" she asked with an innocent shrug.

(Back at the manor…)

"Wait, so he called her by her name?" Phoebe asked.

The four were in Piper's room, Phoebe sitting on the bed with a Chinese to American dictionary as Dai sat on the bed as she pet Veemon while Paige and Piper looked over outfits for Wyatt's Wiccaning.

"Penny, yeah. Kinda weird, huh?" Piper asked.

"Yeah and he acted like he liked her." Paige asked.

"Twimji?!" Phoebe asked making them look at her.

"That's Chinese for 'excuse me?'" Phoebe said.

"Fascinating." Piper said as she, Paige and Dai nodded slowly.

"Did you guys vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope, he's a ghost and we can't do that, which is stupid if ya ask me." Dai said.

"But we did send his sorry male ass back to the spirit realm." Paige said.

"OK, let's not jump on Grams male bashing band wagon please." Piper said.

"Grams is a wise woman." Paige said.

"Remind me to keep the fact that most of my friends are guys secret." Dai said.

"She's a wicked witch." Veemon said.

"I'll be sure to let Wyatt know." Piper said.

"Don't worry; we're not going to let him grow up to be a slim bag." Paige said.

"Great, so let's focus on blessing him with light and goodness and we don't got a lot of time. So white or patent leather?" Piper asked as she held up a pair of shoes.

"Baque!" Phoebe said.

She was glanced at with annoyance.

"That's white." She smiled at them.

"OK, what is with the Chinese thing?" Paige asked.

"It's a little souvenir that Jason brought me back from China when he was there on his business trip." Phoebe said.

"Ha! Business trip. Yeah, business trip. A likely story." Paige scoffed at this.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm just saying, he could be leading a double life. He could be married, he could have a mistress, he could be gay. You don't know. There are many variables." Paige said as the phone rang.

"Or he could just be perfect for me." Phoebe said.

"Don't be so sure. Men are full of surprises. That's all." Paige said.

"Funny you should mention surprises because, uh, he had a little surprise for me." Phoebe said as Leo came into the room.

"Paige, Darryl's on the phone and he's pretty pissed. Something about your boyfriend." Leo said as he walked in carefully with Wyatt.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's my ex-boyfriend." Paige hissed as she grabbed the phone from him and walked out.

"What're you doing with Wyatt? I thought Grams was going to spend some time with him." Piper said.

"Well, she didn't want to." Leo said making her chuckle in disbelief.

"What, that's ridiculous." She said.

"Then why didn't she want to touch him or change him or feed him?" Leo asked.

"Well, she's probably just resting before the ceremony. She said she was going to do it as soon as we get rid of the Necromancer." Piper said.

"Piper, this has nothing to do with the Necromancer and you know it. Your grams doesn't like the fact that Wyatt's a boy and she doesn't mix bones about it." Leo said.

Dai thought this over and then set her dragon down as she then stormed out of the room, everyone giving her worried glances as she went off to go see what was going with Penny.

She found the woman looking down at the crib that had the blanket with the Triquetra on it downstairs.

"Grams." She said.

"Oh, Dai. You scared me." she sighed.

"Scared a ghost? Weird. Look, I don't beat around the bush, so just answer me. Do you hate the fact that Wyatt's a boy and that Veemon's a boy and don't you dare lie to me because my patience is very thin." Dai said.

Penny sighed as she turned around and stared at the blanket again.

"This is all my fault." She said as Piper came down.

"What is?" she asked.

"Maybe if I lived longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed." Penny said turning to her granddaughters.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"This. Wyatt." Penny said.

"I knew it!" Dai hissed.

"Oh, you mean because he's not a girl?" Piper asked.

"You know as well as I do the Charmed line is supposed to be led by women. Not men." Penny said.

"Who says?" Piper asked.

"Tradition says. Destiny says. Tell me that you didn't hope to have a little girl; expect to have a little girl just like you foresaw." Penny said as she advanced on them, mostly speaking to Piper.

"Of course, but so what?" Piper asked.

"So what is something went wrong. Terribly wrong, this is not the baby you were meant to have." Penny said.

"Grams." Piper said.

"You say it yourself when you went to the future." Penny said.

"That was also the future when Prue was still alive and witches were burned at the stake. Things change." Piper said.

"Not this. Oh, it's just that I'm worried about the family, you know? We-We don't know what to expect." Penny said as she took Piper's hands and tried to take Dai's but her hands were only burned.

"I know and that is precisely why we shouldn't treat him any differently because he's a boy. That's why we're going to do the ceremony. At the very least he deserves that." Piper said.

"I'm sorry Piper." Penny said shaking her head sadly.

"I can't." she said.

Piper and Dai stared at her in shock at what the woman had said.

"You…you…hag! You selfish, gender discriminating hag!" Dai yelled.

"You are crazy! This isn't about him or our legacy. This is about you." Piper said.

"Piper, Daisuke, you don't understand." Penny said.

"That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son? You are damn right I do not understand." Piper said.

"You both see him as an innocent little boy, but he won't be like that, not for long." Penny said.

"So you won't even hold him or look at him because you have this insane idea that he'll grow up to be evil? That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dai said.

"Men cannot be trusted with magic. They can't handle it. They're weak and evil will eventually win out." Penny said.

"This is silly! Look at Leo." Piper said.

"Oh, well, Leo. I mean, he's an angel. You can't count Leo." Penny said as Phoebe came down the stairs.

"Ha!" Dai scoffed loudly.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Phoebe asked as he walked over to her sister and cousin with Demiveemon following.

"Your grandmother hates her grandson that's what's going on." Piper said as she pointed at Penny whose jaw dropped.

"That's not true." She said.

"Oh, well, sorry. Maybe we should rephrase that." Dai said with some major sass.

"You just hate men, is that correct?" Piper asked joining in on the sass.

"No, I don't trust men. There's a difference. And there is a reason that they don't last long in this family is because they're always trying to take advantage of what we have." Penny said making all three roll their eyes at this.

"That's not true." Phoebe said.

"Isn't it? Look what Cole put you through." Penny said hitting a nerve with Phoebe.

"Look what your father did to your mother." Penny said.

"So we're supposed to give up on trying to find love just because we might get hurt?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no. you will get hurt. That's part of our legacy too unfortunately." Penny said.

"You know what? Forget it. You couldn't bless my son with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your bitterness!" Piper spat out as she stormed over to the stairs.

"Piper…" Penny sighed.

"And since his father is an angel, we will take our chances without the Wiccaning." Piper said.

Just then, a demon appeared behind on up on the stairs and threw a blast of orange light at her, sending her into the glass stand near the wall which shattered from the impact.

Phoebe dived over the couch to avoid getting hit while Dai threw a fireball at the demon, hitting him in the arm and blasted it off and left a blood stub making him cry out in pain.

"Leave them alone." Penny said.

As she was about to use her powers, she was pulled back and was in the arms of the Nercomancer.

"Surprise." He said.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried as the demon was going down the stairs.

Piper waved her hand at him and blew him up as the Necromancer faded away from them, taking Penny with him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Saving Grams"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Well, let's face it. Grams would not be in this position if she hadn't sent us after the guy in the first place." Piper stated.

She, Phoebe, Leo, Paige and Dai were in the living room talking over what had happened hours ago and trying to come up with their next plan of action.

"Not helpful. We have to summon her back here fast." Phoebe said as she held Wyatt.

"We can't. The Necromancer would follow and if you don't have a way to stop him…" Leo trailed off.

"How did he get a clean shot at her anyway? Weren't you with her?" Paige asked.

An awkward silence passed between Piper and Dai as they shared a look.

"Uh, we were fighting with her." Phoebe said.

"Fighting? About what?" Paige asked.

"She's a stuck up old hag that doesn't care about baby Wyatt just because he's a boy and she thinks he'll grow up to be evil and was going at us by bringing up the fact that we'll never be happy with a man because we'll always get hurt by them." Dai said.

Leo had a look on his face that stated he knew something like this would happen and that he had been right about Penny's pregidous of the male gender.

"What?" Paige asked looking surprised.

"Not much of a wise woman now is she?" Demiveemon asked.

"Let's just focus on the vanquishing and the saving" Piper said waving it off.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to. I mean, it's not like we can even vanquish him. He's a ghost." Phoebe said.

"Well, ghosts can still feel pain. I mean, maybe I could just orb his testicles somewhere." Paige said.

"Jump off the male bashing bandwagon. This is what got us in this mess in the first place." Dai scolded.

"Yes, there will be no talk of testicle orbing in front of the child." Piper said gesturing over to the baby.

"And not in front of his daddy either." Leo said as she walked over and picked up Wyatt.

"Oh, crimmeny. I'm just trying to help." Paige pouted.

The women all watched as Leo walked out of the room with the baby before they got back into talking.

"OK, there's got to be a weakness in here somewhere. I mean, he must have a weakness, right?" Phoebe asked.

The Book of Shadows was in front of them on the coffee table as they looked at the page with the Necromancer on it.

"Well, do mint jelly and Clark Gable movies count? She wrote it." Piper said.

Realization appeared in Phoebe's eyes that made her jaw drop.

"Oh my god." She said making everyone look at her curiously.

"That's why she's so obsessed with him." Phoebe said.

"Grams was the Necromancer's lover." She said

Jaws dropped all around as they felt betrayed and disgusted that Penny hadn't been honest to them and had taken them all after this man just because she got her heart broken.

"That's disgusting!" Paige said.

"Oh, she's lucky she's already dead." Dai said as she shook her head in disbelief and annoyance.

"Oh no, I think you're right. That would explain everything." Piper said.

"Grams was alive when she banished the Necromancer, right?" she asked.

"Right." Phoebe nodded.

"OK, so now she's dead." Piper stated.

"You sound so happy about that." Paige quipped while Piper waved her off.

"No, that's not what she means! The ghost vanquishing spell." Phoebe said as she started flipping through the Book.

"You've gotta be dead to use it right?" Piper reminded.

"OK, explain this to me please." Dai said.

"This spell is something only a ghost can use. A living person can't kill a dead person, but a ghost can kill a ghost. Since Grams is a ghost, she can use it to get rid of the Necromancer once and for all." Piper explained.

"But how do we know she'll do it?" Demiveemon asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked.

"Well, when Dai and TK were kids, they always argued and got into fights, but they only did it to hide their feelings for each other. What if Grams is doing the same thing?" the dragon asked.

Everyone shared a worried look at this, taking it in that he could be right about this and things may not end the way they intended them to.

They all then went up to the attic with the Book and started placing candles around in a circle and lighting them so that they could summon Penny.

"All right, as soon as we summon her we gotta get her straight to the Book because the Necromancer's gonna be right behind her." Piper said.

"All over it." Paige said.

"All right, let's do this." Piper said.

The doorbell then rang which confused them.

Phoebe walked over to the window to see who it was, then turned to her family.

"Who is that?" Piper asked.

"It's Jason." Phoebe said.

"Guys really do have bad timing don't they?" Paige asked.

"One more and I'll smack the dye right out of your hair." Dai warned.

"Yeah, I kinda owe him an answer." Phoebe said.

"Answer to what?" Piper asked.

"He asked me to go back to Hong Kong with him. To live. I'll be right back." Phoebe said as she walked off, the others watching her go before Piper and Paige rushed over to the window to see what would happen.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Demiveemon said.

Sighing, Dai went over to the Book and ran her hand over the page that had the spell on it, waiting until her cousin to return.

A few minutes later, Phoebe returned looking very pleased with herself.

"Well?" Paige asked.

"How do you guys feel about intercontinental orbing?" Phoebe asked.

The sisters looked stunned while Dai just smiled and held her arms out, Phoebe rushing over and hugged her, happy to know her cousin gave her support.

"We'll talk about that later." Piper said while Phoebe pouted.

"Read." The elder sister said handing the spell to Dai who then walked into the circle.

She felt a bit nervous since this was her first summoning, but took in a breath to calm down and then read.

"Hear these words

Hear the cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to thee

I summon thee

Cross now the great divide." She read.

Penny didn't arrive, but Dai continued to repeat the spell until they saw the white sparkles of light.

"Welcome back, Grams." Paige greeted.

The old witch didn't look very happy; she seemed distressed almost as she looked over her four granddaughters.

"Girls…" she said.

"No time for apologies, come one, come on. This way, this way." Piper said as the four women led the old woman over to the Book.

"That is a spell to vanquish a ghost but only a ghost can read it and that's you." Phoebe said.

"You should've done this." Penny said as she stared at the spell.

"Oh, come on Grams, we're not that mad." Piper said.

"Yeah, I have a bad temper. I'll get over it later." Dai said.

"You won't later on." Penny said sadly.

"Grams, he's gonna be here any second." Piper said.

"I know, I know. I-It's just that…" Penny was cut off when a hand went to her temple, as if she felt a jolt of pain.

"Grams, you all right?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Penny forced a smile while her granddaughters shared a look.

"I never meant to hurt you or Wyatt." She said.

"Right, OK, look. We need to focus on the demon at hand here all right?" Piper asked getting back on subject.

Wind blew around and the Necromancer arrived beside Penny who looked sad about what was going to happen.

"Now Grams." Paige said.

"Grams, read the spell." Piper said.

"Don't bother. She's with me now." The Necromancer said.

They walked closer to each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"It's time dear." He said as he took Penny's arm.

"Piper, blow him up or something." Paige said.

"The ghost? You want me to blow up the ghost? He's already dead." Piper said.

Penny then started to recite the spell to call on the spirits of their family which made them all tense up.

"Paige, the truth spell. Use it on Grams." Piper said.

As Penny went on, Paige recited the truth spell at the same time and finished it before Penny could, the truth spell taking place and cutting the old woman off.

"Penny, finish the spell." The Necromancer said.

"Grams, tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth." Piper said.

"And don't hold back." Dai said.

Penny turned towards the Necromancer who looked at her.

"I love you." she smiled.

"Aw, crap." Demiveemon sighed.

"Any other bright ideas?" Paige asked.

"And now I know that you didn't just use me. That you really did love me too." Penny said as the man smiled at her.

"And I still do." The Necromancer said.

"I know, but the truth is, that our love isn't nearly as powerful as the love I have for my family." Penny said shocking him.

She then walked away from him making her granddaughters smile while the Necromancer was hurt.

"Ashes to ashes

Spirit to spirit

Take his soul

Banish this evil." Penny read while the Necromancer tried to call out to her to make her stop, but the spell was already taking affect.

He turned into dust and called out to her in pain as he faded away, gone forever.

Penny mourned for a bit before she turned to the four women and dragon.

"I am so sorry. I never realized how much my anger…my bitterness affected my life. Or yours. But I'm most sorry for what I did to my great-grandson. And you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with him. And you." Penny said.

The younger women all smiled as Piper walked over first to hug their grandmother.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't ever give up on love." Penny advised.

(The next day…)

Paige had gone to jail to get Nate out since the truth spell she placed on him was going to wear off soon and Phoebe was rushing to the airport to tell Jason that she wouldn't be moving to Hong Kong with him and Dai was making amends with Penny.

The woman was found in the garden looking over the beautiful flowers.

Dai's wedge sandals made a clicking sound as she walked on the stone path and Penny smiled as she knew who it was going to be.

"You know, it's the work of wood nymphs and fairies that make these flowers bloom and look so beautiful." Penny said.

"Really? Well, I knew about the wood nymph thing. I was turned into one. Not fun. I didn't like being a peace loving flower child." Dai said.

Penny chuckled as she turned to her.

"I'm sorry for judging your partner. It wasn't fair of me." she said.

"Well, I was too hard on you too. I shouldn't have called you a hag and that other stuff." Dai said.

"No, dear, don't apologize. You were only standing up for the ones you love, which is what I and any other family member of ours would do." Penny said.

They both hugged then, breathing in each other's scents and smiling.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend. He knows I'm a witch and so do the rest of the Digidestinds, male and female." Dai said.

"Oh. How did they react?" Penny asked.

"They were fine with it. My boyfriend was more worried about me fighting evil demons and how my powers were making my body overheat." Dai said.

"So you found one of the good ones, huh? Your grandfather and Patty's father were both kind and wonderful men. You have your grandfather's hair color you know. That beautiful mahogany hair was what first caught my attention." Penny said as they pulled away so she could play with the hair.

Dai smiled at this as the two girls then walked into the manor and went straight to the attic, Demiveemon sitting on the podium by the Book and smiled at them.

Penny actually pet his head which made him happy, then everyone started lighting candles for the Wiccaning and then got dressed up, Dai wearing a light blue sundress and then everyone waited for Piper to walk into the room holding Wyatt who was dressed in a white gown.

Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Dai and Demiveemon all smiled at the baby as Penny also smiled as she stood in front of the Book to get ready.

"You know, I think he looks a little like your grandfather. Oh, trust me, that's a good thing. He was a good man." Penny said.

"Good to know." Phoebe said.

"Shall we?" Piper asked.

"I call forth from space and time

Matriarch's from the Halliwell line

Mothers, daughters

Sisters, friends

Our family's spirit without end

Gather now in this scared place

And help us bring this child to grace." Penny said.

White orbs of lights flew into the room and turned into the transparent forms of women, all of whom smiled at their living family members.

At the very back of the group, Dai found Prue was there hiding with Jun and Poppy, all three smiling while Melinda was at the head of the group.

"The next generation has been born into our family. Our legacy." Penny said.

She then held her arms out for Wyatt and Piper walked over, handing her soon over to Penny who gladly accepted him.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy, always. A part, but never separate, but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Blesses be." Penny said as she kissed Wyatt's cheek.

"Blessed be." The spirits said.

"Blessed be." Piper and Leo said.

"Blessed be." Paige and Phoebe said.

"Blessed be." Dai and Demiveemon said.

Penny then handed Wyatt back over to his parents before she walked over to the spirits.

"Take good care of my great-grandson." She said.

The spirits then all faded away, turning back into orbs of light as they returned to their after lives while the family all gathered around Wyatt.

(Later on…)

Dai was sitting out in the garden with Demiveemon sleeping in her lap, the child of Miracles smiling as she realized that she now had a new life filled with magic and was anticipating the day she got married and had a child of her own so that they could have an amazing ceremony as that and so that Wyatt would have a playmate to grow up with.

This was her life now and she had fully accepted it, but wouldn't abandon her old life at all.

She would find a way to make time for everyone.

The end.


End file.
